Dragon Ball Z: Sekai Taikai 2
''Dragon Ball Z: Sekai Taikai 2 ''is a video game for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Wii U, and the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Sekai Taikai. It held the title for most characters, but Sekai Taikai 3 soon took that title. Gameplay The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 gameplays incorporate parts from all of the Budokai Tenkaichi games, such as the combinations of buttons used to make a Kamehameha, such as L2(Left trigger) and Triangle(Y button). But, it also features the combos used to make those moves, such as Square(X Button) 4 times and then the Circle(B Button) to do a Kamehameha, if the player wishes to do so. However, it has its own system where your opponent must have been damaged(At least punched once) before using a ki move. Also, it has fighting system where, if you and your opponent are matched blow to blow, you must tap the buttons on the screen before they hit you to dodge their moves and hit a powerful move that blasts them backward. Also, since the kick button makes a return, punch and kick combos stay in the Sekai Taikai series. Sekai Taikai 2 also features the return of Drama Pieces from Burst Limit. The graphics are like Budokai Tenkaichi. The Wii U version is a bit different. The touchscreen is used to draw a certain picture or shape for moves such as the Kamehameha. Moves such as the High Speed Rush, if your opponent is not right in front of you, you need to draw a curved line towards your opponent. Also, you must press a certain button to go with the line, picture, or shape, such as the A button, or the B button. The Wii U version does not feature the Drama Pieces. The graphics are like Budokai. Dragon Universe The Dragon Universe mode is the story mode of Dragon Ball Z: Sekai Taikai 2. It follows through Goku's life, as well as his grandson Zeku's. Saiyan Saga *Raditz Attacks: Goku and Piccolo vs Raditz *Attack of the Saiyans: Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien, Krillin, Kid Gohan vs 3 Saibamen and Nappa *Goku's Quiet Rage: Goku vs Nappa *Ultimate Decisive Battle!: Goku vs Vegeta(Scouter) - Vegeta turns into a Great Ape during this battle. Frieza Saga *Vegeta's Attack: Krillin, Kid Gohan, Vegeta(Scouter) vs Dodoria and Zarbon - Zarbon transforms during this battle. *The Ginyu Force: Kid Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta vs Guldo *Goku's Arrival: Goku vs Recoome, Burter *Goku vs Ginyu: Goku vs Captain Ginyu *Body Change!: Goku in Ginyu's body vs Ginyu in Goku's body *Frieza Arrives!: Vegeta, Krillin, Kid Gohan, Piccolo vs Frieza - Frieza transforms multiple times during this battle. *The New Goku: Goku vs Frieza *A Super Saiyan?!: Goku Super Saiyan 1 vs Frieza - Frieza turns 100% Full Power during this battle. Android Saga *Frieza's Return: Trunks Super Saiyan 1(Sword) vs Mecha Frieza, King Cold *An Android Attack: Goku Super Saiyan 1, Vegeta Super Saiyan 1 vs Android 19 *Yamcha's Battle: Yamcha vs Dr. Gero *The Androids Arrive!: Vegeta Super Saiyan 1, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks Super Saiyan 1 vs Android 18, Android 17, Android 18 *A Terrifying New Android!: Piccolo vs Cell First Form *The Proud Saiyan Prince: Vegeta Ultra Super Saiyan, Trunks Ascended Saiyan vs Cell Second Form - Cell achieves Final Form during this battle. *The Cell Games Begin: Goku Super Saiyan 1, Teen Gohan Super Saiyan 1 vs Cell *Tiny Little Cells: Goku Super Saiyan 1, Vegeta Super Saiyan 1, Trunks Super Saiyan 1 vs 3 Cell Jrs. *Gohan's Rage: Teen Gohan Super Saiyan 2 vs Cell *Perfection: Teen Gohan Super Saiyan 2 vs Perfect Cell Buu Saga *Fighting a Kai??: Goku vs Supreme Kai *The Tournament: Gohan vs Spopovich, Yamu *The Demon King: Gohan vs Dabura *Vegeta and Goku Attack: Vegeta, Goku vs Pui Pui, Yakon *The Majin Prince: Goku Super Saiyan 2 vs Majin Vegeta *Farewell to the Saiyan Prince: Majin Vegeta vs Majin Buu *Buying Some Time: Goku Super Saiyan 3 vs Majin Buu *An Unexpected Battle: Majin Buu vs Evil Buu *Gotenks' Unbelievable Power!: Gotenks vs Super Buu *Mystic Attacks: Ultimate Gohan vs Super Buu Gotenks Absorbed *Power of Vegito: Super Vegito vs Super Buu Gohan Absorbed *Inside of Buu: Goku, Vegeta vs Super Buu *Battle for the Universe Begins!: Goku Super Saiyan 2 vs Kid Buu *Vegeta Steps In: Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 vs Kid Buu *Throw It Now, Goku!: Hercule, Majin Buu, Goku vs Kid Buu Dragon Ball Saga *Goku The Ape: Kid Goku vs Emperor Pilaf - Kid Goku turns into a Great Ape during this battle. *Ceiling vs Ground: Kid Goku vs Nam *Muscle Tower Falls: Kid Goku vs General White *Penguin Village: Arale vs General Blue *Tao Attacks: Kid Goku vs Mercenary Tao *Fall of the Army: Kid Goku vs Commander Red, Assistant Black *Unexpected Fighters: Krillin, Upa, Puar vs Fangs the Vampire *An Invisible Fighter: Yamcha vs The Invisible Man *The Final Fighters: Kid Goku vs The Mummy, Spike, Grandpa Gohan *King Piccolo's Warriors: Kid Goku vs Tambourine, Cymbal *Kid Goku's Power: Kid Goku vs King Piccolo *Piccolo Reborn: Kid Goku vs Piccolo, Jr. GT Saga *Goku vs Baby: Goku(GT) vs Baby Vegeta - Both Baby Vegeta and Goku(GT) transform many times during this battle. *Super 17: Goku(GT) vs Super 17 - Goku(GT) transforms many times during this battle. *The Black Star Dragons: Goku(GT) vs Haze Shenron, Rage Shenron, Oceanus Shenron, Naturon Shenron *Fire-Power: Goku(GT) vs Nuova Shenron, Eis Shenron *Battle for Earth: Goku(GT) vs Syn Shenron - Syn Shenron turns into Omega Shenron during this battle. *Ultimate Fusion: Gogeta Super Saiyan 4 vs Omega Shenron *Conclusion: Goku(GT) vs Omega Shenron New World Tournament Saga *Return of Raditz: Goku, Gohan, Zeku Super Saiyan 1 vs Raditz, Bardock Jr. *The Tournament Begins: Zeku vs Vegeta *Revenge Is Sweet: Zeku vs Bardock Jr. *Nappa's Back: Zeku vs Nappa *The New Opponent: Zeku Super Saiyan 1 vs Queen Frost *The New Tournament: Zeku vs Dodoria, Zarbon, Guldo, Jeice, Burter *The Tournament Continues: Zeku vs Recoome, Captain Ginyu, Frieza, Cooler, King Cold - Zeku achieves Super Saiyan 2 during this battle. *The Finale: Zeku, Goku, Kan, Pan vs Queen Frost, King Cold, Cooler, Frieza Saiyan Attack Saga *The Saiyans Arrive: Zeku Super Saiyan 2, Goku Super Saiyan 3, Kan vs Akor, Rok, and Vich *Another Fusion: Zekan vs Vich *Clones: Zeku Super Saiyan 2, Goku Super Saiyan 4 vs Goku clone Super Saiyan 4 *A Saiyan Army: Zeku Super Saiyan 3 vs Rok, Dr. Yenta, Goku clone Super Saiyan 4 *A Terrible Sacrifice: Zeku Super Saiyan 3 vs Goten *The Final Battle: Zeku Super Saiyan 3, Goku Super Saiyan 4 vs Goten clone Super Saiyan 3 Rikmin Saga *Ape Battle: Zeku Great Ape, Vegeta Great Ape, Trunks Ultra Super Saiyan, Rikmin Warrior vs 4 Saiyan Great Apes *Saiyan Fight: Zeku, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Chiaotzu vs 4 Saiyan Warriors, Agro Toba Saga *Toba's Army: Zeku Super Saiyan 3 vs Agro, King Piccolo, Tambourine, King Cold, Queen Frost - Zeku turns into a Golden Great Ape during this battle. *Another Attack: Zeku Super Saiyan 4 vs Pilaf Machine, Cyborg Tao, Kid Buu, Cell *Broly's Return: Zeku Super Saiyan vs Goku clone, Broly Legendary Super Saiyan - Both Broly and Zeku transform many times during this battle. *Toba's Power: Zeku Super Saiyan 4 vs Toba Legendary Super Saiyan 4 *Toba's Rematch: Zeku Super Saiyan 4 vs Toba Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Rush Saga *Rush Revival: Zeku Super Saiyan 4 vs Rush *Grok Has to Die: Zeku Super Saiyan 4 vs Grok *Rush Powered Up: Zeku Super Saiyan 4, Ultimate Kai vs Rush Full Power *An Unbelievable Fusion: Ultimate Zekai vs Rush Full Power *A New Saiyan: Zeku Super Saiyan 5 vs Rush Full Power Finale Saga *Unbelievable Pain: Zeku Super Saiyan 4 vs Pain *Undying Suffering: Zeku Super Saiyan 4 vs Suffering *Terrible Death: Zeku Super Saiyan 4 vs Death *Giant Destruction: Zeku Super Saiyan 4 vs Destruction *A Kai's Dominance: Ultimate Kai vs Ruan - Ruan turns into his Second Form during this battle. *The Final Battle: Zeku Super Saiyan 5 vs Ruan Second Form - Ruan turns into his Final Form during this battle. Special Saga *The Dead Zone: Goku vs Garlic, Jr. - Garlic, Jr. transforms during this battle. *World's Strongest: Goku vs Dr. Wheelo *Tree of Might: Goku vs Turles *The Namekian Lord: Goku vs Lord Slug - Lord Slug transforms into Giant Slug during this battle, and Goku goes False Super Saiyan during this battle. *Cooler's Revenge: Goku Super Saiyan 1 vs Cooler Final Form *Return of Cooler: Goku Super Saiyan 1, Vegeta Super Saiyan 1 vs 4 Meta Coolers, True Cooler *Super Android 13: Goku Super Saiyan 1 vs Android 15, Android 14, Android 13 - Android 13 turns into Super Android 13 during this battle. *Broly's Rampage: Broly Legendary Super Saiyan vs Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Goku *Blaze! Ultimate Burning Battle!: Goku Super Saiyan 1 vs Broly Legendary Super Saiyan *Galaxy Warriors: Gohan Super Saiyan 2 vs Zangya, Bojack *Bojack Unbound: Gohan Super Saiyan 2 vs Bojack Full Power *Broly's Second Coming: Goten Super Saiyan 1, Trunks Super Saiyan 1, Videl, Gohan Super Saiyan 1 vs Broly Legendary Super Saiyan *Bio-Broly: Goten Super Saiyan 1, Trunks Super Saiyan 1, Hercule vs Bio-Broly *Fusion Reborn!: Goku Super Saiyan 3 vs Janemba - Janemba becomes Super Janemba and Goku fuses with Vegeta to become Super Gogeta during this battle. *Go West, Goku!: Tapion, Goku Super Saiyan 3 vs Hirudegarn First Form - Hirudegarn transforms into Final Form during this battle. *Bardock, the Father of Goku: Bardock vs Dodoria, Frieza First Form *Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans: Goku, Teen Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks vs Frieza Final Form, Cooler, Lord Slug, Turles, Hatchiyack. *Son Goku and his Friends Return!!: Trunks, Goten vs Abo, Cado *Son Goku Returns Part II!!: Goku, Vegeta vs Aka *Bardock's Survival!: Bardock vs Chilled What-If Saga *Dream Match - Arale vs Goku: Arale vs Kid Goku *Affectionate Android: Android 8 vs Android 16 *Galaxy Battle: Vegeta(Scouter), Fasha, King Vegeta, Bardock vs Dodoria, Zarbon, Frieza First Form - Zarbon transforms during this battle. *Unexpected Help: Devilman vs Mecha Frieza, King Cold *Girl on Girl: Chilan vs Blood - Chilan transforms many times during this battle. Hero Mode Hero Mode is the second Story Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Sekai Taikai. The player can take control of a created hero from a preset species and battle many enemies to save the universe. Saiyan Hero The Saiyan Heroes can be male or female, and will save the world from Dr. Myuu, as he has returned from Hell to wreak havoc on earth with his new Freedom 17. The Hero will first have a sparring match with Goku, then be off to search for the Dragon Balls, sparring with many of Goku's friends, and finally having a battle with Freedom 17, as he is also searching for the Dragon Balls. The Hero will have a battle with him, and finally he will fuse with one of the Dragon Balls, becoming Ultimate 17. The Hero will fight with Ultimate 17, finally destroying him. Dr. Myuu will arrive, and the Hero will have their final battle fighting Dr. Myuu to win this section of Hero Mode. Namekian Hero The Namekian Heroes can be male only, and will save New Namek from Queen Frost and her minions. The Hero will train with Piccolo, and be off to find Queen Frost's base. Once found, the Hero will have a battle with Captain Ginyu, and then enter the complex. This starts a puzzle game, trying to find Queen Frost's throne room without being spotted. Once in the throne room, the Hero will fight King Cold, and then have the final battle with Queen Frost to save New Namek and finish this section of Hero Mode. Android Hero The Android Heroes can be male or female, and are created by Bulma Briefs to stop Dr. Gero's new body from creating the unstoppable Android 22. The Hero will spar with Android 18, and be off. The Hero will find Android 19's broken body, and will have to fight the rest of it. After the battle, Android 19 will tell the Hero about Dr. Gero's whereabouts, and the Hero will fly there. The Hero will arrive at Dr. Gero's hideout, and fight the Doctor himself. Once Dr. Gero is defeated, the final battle will be fought with Android 22 to finish this section of Hero Mode. Human Hero The Human Heroes can be male or female, and will try to become the new World Champion. They will have a quick sparring match with Krillin, and then be off to the world tournament. Their first opponent will be Vegeta, then Uub, then Majin Buu, then Android 18, and finally the World Champion Hercule. To finish this(the final) section of Hero Mode, Hercule must be defeated. World Tournament Mode In this mode, the player can pick any character and use them to fight in any of these world tournaments: *Big Martial Arts World Tournament *World Tournament *Cell Games *Yamcha Games *Otherworld Tournament *Saiyan Games Babidi's Ship of Horrors In this mode the player must pick a mode of play and see what score they get. *How many can you defeat?: Defeat as many opponents as possible. Opponent is picked at random. Defeat = 100 Kili *How many Ki Blasts can you block?: Block as many Ki Blasts as possible. Ki block = 25 Kili. *How long can you survive?: Survive as long as possible. 1 second = 10 Kili. *How many hits can you block?: Block as many hits as possible. 1 hit Blocked = 50 Kili. *Can you use a Drama Piece?: Use a Drama Piece before time runs out. Used the Drama Piece = 200 Kili. *Original Spaceship: Must make it through 4 levels. Rules of the original Babidi's Spaceship of Sekai Taikai. Battle Stages #Desert(Noon, Evening, Night) #Wasteland(Noon, Evening, Night) #Ruined City(Noon, Evening, Night) #Kame House #Penguin Village #Mt. Paozu #Sacred Kai Planet #Mountain Road(Noon, Evening) #Rocky Area(Noon, Evening, Night) #Cell Games Arena(Noon, Evening, Night) #Glacier #King's Castle #Muscle Tower #Ruined Earth #Kami's Lookout #Hyperbolic Time Chamber #Hell #Planet Namek #Dying Namek #Planet(Evening, Night) #Outer Space #World Tournament Arena(Noon, Evening) #Planet Rikmin #Dark Castle #Battlefield Playable Characters #Abo(Base, Aka) #Agro #Akor #Android 8 #Android 13(Base, Super Android 13) #Android 14 #Android 15 #Android 16 #Android 17 #Android 18 #Android 19 #Android 22 #Arale #Assistant Black #Babidi #Baby #Baby Vegeta(Base, Saiyan Power 1, Saiyan Power 2, Great Ape) #Bardock(Base, Great Ape) #Bardock, Jr. #Blood #Bojack(Base, Post-Transformation) #Broly(Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 2, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Legendary Super Saiyan 4) #Burter #Cado(Base, Aka) #Captain Ginyu(Base, Goku's Body) #Cell(1st Form, 2nd Form, Final Form, Perfect) #Cell Jr. #Chiaotzu #Chilan(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Commander Red #Cooler(Base, Final Form) #Cui #Cyborg Tao #Cymbal #Dabura #Death #Destruction #Devilman #Dodoria #Dore #Dr. Gero #Dr. Myuu #Dr. Wheelo #Dr. Yenta #Eis Shenron #Evil Buu #Fangs the Vampire #Fasha(Base, Great Ape) #Freedom 17 #Frieza(1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power) #Frieza Soldier #Future Gohan #General Blue #General White #Gohan(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Gogeta(Super Gogeta, Super Saiyan 4) #Goku - Early #Goku - Mid(Base, False Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan) #Goku - End(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #Goku - GT(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) #Goku - AE(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) #Goku clone(Base, Super Saiyan 4) #Goten(Base, Super Saiyan) #Goten - AE(Base, Super Saiyan) #Goten clone(Base, Super Saiyan 3) #Gotenks(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) #Grandpa Gohan #Grok #Great Saiyaman #Great Saiyawoman #Guldo #Hatchiyack #Haze Shenron #Hercule #Hirudegarn(1st Form, Final Form) #Invisible Man #Janemba(Base, Super Janemba) #Jeice #Kan(Base, Zekan) #Kibito(Base, Kibitokai) #Kid Buu #Kid Chi Chi #Kid Gohan(Base, Unlocked Potential) #Kid Goku(Base, Great Ape) #Kid Trunks(Base, Super Saiyan) #King Cold #King Piccolo #King Vegeta(Base, Great Ape) #Krillin #Lord Slug(Base, Giant) #Majin Buu #Majin Vegeta #Master Roshi(Base, Max Power) #Mecha Frieza #Mercenary Tao #Meta Cooler #Mia #Nail #Nam #Namekian Guru #Namekian Warrior #Nappa(Base, Great Ape) #Naturon Shenron #Neizu #Nuova Shenron #Oceanus Shenron #Pain #Pan #Piccolo - Early #Piccolo - End #Pilaf Machine #Pikkon #Pui Pui #Queen Frost #Raditz(Base, Great Ape) #Rage Shenron #Recoome #Rikmin Warrior #Rok clone #Ruan(1st Form, 2nd Form, Final Form) #Rush(Base, Full Power) #Saibamen #Saiyan Army Warrior #Saiyan Warrior #Salza #Spike #Spopovich #Suffering #Super 17 #Super Buu #Supreme Kai(Base, Kibitokai) #Syn Shenron(Base, Omega Shenron) #Tambourine #Tapion #Tarble #Teen Gohan(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #The Mummy #Tien #Toba(Base, Legendary Super Saiyan 4, Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Full Power) #True Cooler #Trunks - Sword(Base, Super Saiyan) #Trunks(Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Saiyan) #Trunks - AE(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Turles(Base, Great Ape) #Ultimate Gohan #Ultimate Kai(Base, Ultimate Zekai) #Urun #Uub(Base, Majuub) #Vegeta - Scouter(Base, Great Ape) #Vegeta - Mid(Base, Super Saiyan) #Vegeta - End(Base, Ultra Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Vegeta - GT(Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) #Vegeta - AE(Base, Super Saiyan, Great Ape) #Vegito(Base, Super Saiyan) #Vich(Base, Super Saiyan) #Videl #Yajirobe #Yakon #Yamcha #Yamu #Zangya #Zarbon #Zeku(Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5, Zekan, Ultimate Zekai) Category:Slashranger4444 Category:Fan Fiction